izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/Best RP I've had in while
Invader Zeelif Hyper comes online *4:41Really Big HatWhats about it? *4:42Invader Zeellets all join dah Creepypasta chat XD *and see what she does *4:42Yukinautauya *4:42Really Big HatXD *4:42Yukinautaushe's gonna freak *4:42Invader Zeelsee if she flips over how many peeps er there *4:43Really Big HatOne time, there were that many people on the PFF wiki, and I spazzed, cause everyone was confuse me, and yea... I spazzed. *4:44Invader ZeelXD *Welcome to the InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki chat *4:44Invader ZeelDSM! *4:44DesertedStoneMaidenHi. *4:45Really Big HatDSM! *huggles* *4:45DesertedStoneMaidenHiya, RBH *4:45Invader ZeelHeyo *4:46DesertedStoneMaiden *What you guys doin? *4:46Really Big HatI dunno. Really nuttin'. *4:46Invader ZeelMhm *4:46DesertedStoneMaidenkay..... *4:46Invader ZeelO_O 19 peeps *4:46DesertedStoneMaidenHm? *4:46Really Big HatWho wants to rp? *4:47Invader ZeelHyper would flip *4:47DesertedStoneMaidenI do....I guess *4:47Invader Zeel19 peeps *wow *4:47DesertedStoneMaidenon Creepy Pasta Wiki. *4:47Really Big HatKk. *4:47DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Well, I guess I can't fight it. *4:47Yukinautauwe all should go on the creepypasta *4:47Really Big HatLiz: *walks in, carrying her newly fixed chainsaw* *4:47Yukinautauwait! I GOT AN IDEA LISTEN UP PLEASE *4:48DesertedStoneMaidenWhat? *4:48Invader ZeelKk *4:48Really Big HatLiz: Eh? *4:48YukinautauIZ OCs, re enacting famous creepypasta's *wanna do it *4:48Really Big HatLiz: O.O ?? *4:48DesertedStoneMaidenNo. *4:48Yukinautauaw *4:48DesertedStoneMaidenI hate Creepy Pasta *4:48Really Big HatLiz: XD *4:48YukinautauGASP!!!!!!!!! *zeel wanna do it *4:49Invader ZeelHm? *4:49Yukinautauhave our OCs re enact famous creepy pastas *4:49Invader ZeelXD *4:49Really Big HatLiz: *huggles chainsaw* You all better <;) *4:49YukinautauI wanna to do BEN and Majoras mask *4:50DesertedStoneMaidenI don't wanna do anything *The only one I can stand is the Rugrat's Theory *4:50YukinautauI was talking to zeel *4:50Really Big HatHuh? *4:51DesertedStoneMaidenThey're going to being reenacting Creepy Pasta. *4:51Really Big HatUser_blog:Really_Big_Hat/Ask_Them_A_Question_2_(Even_lamer_title_XD) *I'm away, I was questioning the Rugrat's Theory. *...O.O... *Twistedmetalero has joined the chat. *4:51Really Big Hat*headdesk* Away? Why the spoot did I write that...? *I meant Aware. *4:51Invader ZeelXD *Really Big Hat has left the chat. *Really Big Hat has joined the chat. *4:53DesertedStoneMaidenThe Rugrat's theory is a theory on how Rugrat's was made. *4:53Really Big HatOh. *THere's a theory? *4:53DesertedStoneMaidenYes. *But it's most likely false. *4:53Yukinautautell it to me *4:53DesertedStoneMaidenGo find it on the wiki. *It's there. *4:53YukinautauI'm already reading about BEN though *4:54Really Big HatOkie. *4:54DesertedStoneMaidenI ain't reposting it. *4:54Twistedmetalerohey guys *4:55Invader Zeelhey *wait *4:55Twistedmetalero? *4:55Invader Zeelyou're on dah Creepy pasta chat *4:55Twistedmetaleroyes *4:55Invader Zeelah *4:55Twistedmetaleroso, wazzup *4:56Invader Zeelnothin much *4:56Twistedmetaleroits been kinda of a boring day too me *4:57Invader ZeelYep *same here *hey Twister? *4:58Twistedmetaleroyes *? *4:58Invader ZeelPM *Really Big Hat has left the chat. *Really Big Hat has joined the chat. *4:59Really Big Hat.______. *Updated blog (if anyone cares) *5:00Invader Zeeli doz *5:00Really Big HatOkayz *5:01Invader Zeel *5:06YukinautauI just finished reading about BEN god I'm scared, but he's my new fave creepypasta *5:07Twistedmetaleroben its a good creepypasta, but its really overrated *5:07Really Big HatWhat IS CreepyPasta btw? *5:08Twistedmetaleroits a terro story originated from the internet *terror *5:08Invader Zeelmhm *5:08Really Big HatOh. *5:09Twistedmetalerothey mostly unclude themes like tv shows, videogames *5:09Invader Zeelanyone ever read Squidward suicide? *5:09Twistedmetalerome *im too scared to watch the video though *5:09Really Big HatAh. Imma guess theres a good numbuh of Invader Zim. **? *5:09Invader Zeelnot sure *i always thought Bloody Gir was a creepypasta *5:10Really Big HatNUUUUU!!!! RANDOM PAGE BUTTON, STOP BRINGING UP MEH OLD JUNKY STORIES!!!! *5:10Invader ZeelXD *5:10Twistedmetalerolemme check *5:11Really Big Hatkk *5:11Invader Zeelanyone up fer RP? *5:12Really Big HatSure *5:12Invader ZeelKk *5:12Really Big HatLiz: *huggles her newly fixed chainsaw* You all betteh *5:12Twistedmetalerohttp://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody_GIR i dont know if this is good or no, dont have time to read it *i must kill zeds *also, im bad with rp *5:12Invader Zeelzeds?) *Hm...) *5:13Twistedmetalerothey are enemies in a game *5:13Really Big Hat"Twenty something" DX HE'S 38!!! *5:13Twistedmetaleromutated humans who were clones, kinda like zombies but more intelligent *5:13Invader Zeelah *Zeel:IM BACK! *5:14Really Big HatAnd it was NOT about every episode after! *5:14Invader Zeelheyo DSM) *5:14DesertedStoneMaidenHerrou. *5:14Really Big HatThis needs editing D:< *5:15DesertedStoneMaidenWhat? *5:15YukinautauOH MY GOD!!!!!!! SOMEONE LISTEN TO ME!!!!!! SLENDERMAN IS A DEMON!!!!!! CLEVERBOT TOLD ME!!!!! *5:15Really Big HatThat bloodeh GIR thang on CP... *Liz: *at Zeel* Sup *5:15Invader Zeelwow @Yuki) *5:16YukinautauI know *cleverbot is like a psychic *5:16Invader ZeelZeel:LMX made me slpode @Liz *5:16Really Big HatLiz: I sorry. *shows her the chainsaw* I FIXED IT! >:D *5:17Invader ZeelZeel:XD *5:17DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Cool. *5:17Invader ZeelZeel:Anyone seen DSM? *5:17DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *under a bush, whispers* I'm right here. *5:17Really Big HatLiz: Did anyone see RBH's update on her blog? *5:17DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: I DID *5:18Invader ZeelE.Zeel:im bout to as soon as dah page loads *5:18Really Big HatLiz: WHOOO! *Liz: Okies *5:18DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: DSM! WHERE ARE YOU?! *5:19Invader ZeelZeel:*Looks at DSM* *5:19Twistedmetalerobrb *5:19Invader ZeelKk) *5:19Really Big Hatkks *5:19DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *points to bush* She's right there. *DSM: ELLIOT *Veter: *runs to bush and finds DSM* *Veter: Hey sweetie. *DSM: *sighs* *5:20Really Big HatLiz: XD *RBH: I think Imma make Vellion a sister... *Invader Zeel has left the chat. *5:21DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: @RBH Really? That's neat! *Invader Zeel has joined the chat. *5:22Really Big HatRBH: I'm not sure though... If I did... she'd be almost all vampire... *5:22Invader ZeelTar:*not payin attenion,blank look* *E.Zeel:That'd be cool @RBH *5:23Really Big HatRBH: Ya think so...? Hm... *ponders* *5:23Invader ZeelE.Zeel:Mhm *5:23DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *smirk* Hey Tar~ DSM's here. *5:23Really Big HatVellion: *raises an eyebrow at RBH* You do and I'll set you on fire. *RBH: Hm... Being set on fire wouldn't be that bad... *thinks* *Liz: *smacks RBH* ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT THAT!?!? *5:24DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *bashfulness makes her run away* *5:24Invader ZeelTar:*Snaps out out of not-paying-attenion-ness* Huh? *5:24Really Big HatRBH: *guilty look* Sorry... *5:24Invader Zeel(Late) *5:25DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *chases after DSM* COME BACK MY LOVE! *5:25Invader ZeelTar:Wow.......*Bout Veter* *5:26Really Big HatRBH: I think Imma do it. *5:26DesertedStoneMaidenAris: *wags finger, grabs the two by collars* Naughty children. *Veter: I'm not a Kid! *DSM: Me neither! *Aris: *drags them back to main group* *5:27Invader ZeelTar:Hello DSM,Veter *5:27DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *bashfully* H-i Tar. *Veter: *pouts* Hey TAR. *5:28Really Big HatRBH: I'm deleting all meh old stories. *5:28DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: WHY? *5:28Really Big HatRBH: Because they sucked. *Invader Zeel has left the chat. *5:29DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: But you're a better author than me. *DSM: My writing lacks style, and emotion. *Really Big Hat has left the chat. *Twistedmetalero has left the chat. *5:30DesertedStoneMaidenCHAT IS DYING *I IS ARONE WIF YUKI *WHY I BES ARONE?! *5:32YukinautauIm here DSM *Invader Zeel has joined the chat. *5:34Invader ZeelTar: *5:34DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *Elliot: *5:35Invader ZeelTar:*Looks at Veter* Hm? *5:36DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: You made my gal like you. *Veter: She's only supposed to have the hots for me. *Veter: FOR ME. *5:36Invader ZeelTar: Or did she like me on her own? *5:37DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: o__o *Veter: I hate you. *5:37Invader ZeelTar:Mhm *5:37DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: >:( *5:37Invader ZeelTar: *5:37DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: *full blown laughter* *Dakama: He's the spitting image of Aris. *5:38Invader ZeelTar:*Waves at Dakama* Who? Veter? *5:38DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: Yes. *Dakama: Indubitably. *5:39Invader ZeelTar:Wow XD *5:39DesertedStoneMaidenAris: Hey! I'm not THAT jealous. *Dakama: Yes you are. *5:39Invader ZeelTar: Wanna bet bout that? *@Veter *5:39DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: NO! *pouts* *DSM: *pokes Veter's cheek* Knock it off. *5:40Yukinautaubye *Yukinautau has left the chat. *5:40Invader ZeelTar:Mhm *Looks at DSM and smiles* *(Late) *5:40DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: .////. *DSM: *giggles* *((OH BASHFUL ME. WHY I MUST BE SO STUPID>)) *5:41Invader Zeelhuh?) *Tar: Sup? ** *5:41DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Hiya. *5:42Invader ZeelTar: *5:42DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *begins humming Man Who Sold the World* *DSM: OH YEAH! I love that song! *Elliot: Hm. *5:42Invader ZeelTar:Nice *5:42DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: SING IT! *Elliot: Heck no. *5:43Invader ZeelTar:XD *5:43DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: SING IT OR I'LL BRING INSANITY! *Elliot: *gulp* Fine. *Twistedmetalero has joined the chat. *5:43Invader ZeelTar:Who?? **? *5:43Twistedmetaleroim back *5:43DesertedStoneMaidenHI *5:44Invader Zeelyay!) *5:44DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *sings* *We passed upon the stair We spoke of was and when Although I wasn't there He said I was his friend Which came as a surprise I spoke into his eyes I thought you died alone A long long time ago *Elliot:Oh no, not me We never lost control You're face to face With The Man Who Sold The World *Elliot: That's all I'm singing. *Really Big Hat has joined the chat. *5:45DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: C'MON MORE! *5:45Really Big HatSorry, bad internets *5:45DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: HIYA RBH! *5:45Invader ZeelTar:*Claps* *5:45Really Big HatHey *5:45Invader ZeelTar:WB RBH *5:45DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *groans* My singing's so terrible. *5:45Really Big HatRBH: THanks. *5:45Invader ZeelTar:No prob *@RBH *5:46Really Big HatRBH: *sits in a courner* *5:46DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *walks to RBH* Hiya. *5:46Really Big HatRBH: Hey. *5:46DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Wacha doing here? *DSM: This was my spot, ya know? *5:46Really Big HatRBH: *shrugs* I dunno. *RBH: *chuckles and scoots over* There *5:47Invader ZeelTar:*Walks over and stands beside DSM* *5:47DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *sits next to RBH* So.... *5:47Really Big HatRBH: So... *5:47DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: o///o *DSM: *looks over to Tar* *5:47Really Big HatRH: XD **RBH *5:48Invader ZeelTar: *5:49DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *pouts* *5:49Really Big HatRBH: I feel like crying... *5:49DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *snuggles with RBH* Why? *5:49Really Big HatRBH: Family problems *5:50Invader ZeelTar:*Sits beside DSM* Hm... *5:51DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Aw. *DSM: *blushes harder as Tar sits closer* *5:52Invader ZeelTar:*Folds arms over his knees* You ok DSM? *5:53DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: o////o Yeah, I'm fine. *5:53Invader ZeelTar: Ok *5:53DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Yeah. *looks away* *5:53Really Big HatRBH: *chuckles at them* *5:53Invader ZeelTar:*Smiles* *5:54Really Big HatLiz: *goes to sit next to RBH* *5:54DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Why is everyone in my emo corner? *5:54Invader ZeelTar:*Snickers* Dunno *5:55Really Big HatLiz: Cuz RBH is feeling emo. *5:55DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *sighs* Well then, welcome. *5:55Really Big HatRBH: *small laugh* *Invader Zeel has left the chat. *5:57DesertedStoneMaidenZEEL DIED *NYAHEHEHEHEHEHH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh *No. *5:58Really Big HatNUUUUUUU!!!!!! *Invader Zeel has joined the chat. *5:59Invader Zeelim back) *spooty laptop) *5:59DesertedStoneMaidenHi. *5:59Invader Zeelheyo) *5:59Really Big HatIt's okay. *5:59Invader Zeel ) *6:00DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: Come here, DSM. *DSM: *gets up, and walks to Veter* *DSM: What do you want? *Veter: *grabs DSM, and kisses her* *DSM: MM?! o//////0 *melts* *6:01Really Big HatRBH and Liz: O.O *6:02DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *lets go of DSM* *6:02Really Big HatLiz: *to RBH* Well that was random. *6:02Invader ZeelTar:very *6:02Really Big HatRBH: YAY FOR RANDOM KISSING! *6:02Invader ZeelTar: XD *6:02DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *faints happily to the floor* *6:02Invader ZeelTar:*Looks at DSM* Aaand she's out *6:02Really Big HatRBH: XD *Liz: *nudges Tar* You feelin' jealous yet? XD *6:03DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *smirks at Tar* *6:03Invader ZeelTar:*Smirks at Veter* Wait till she wakes up *6:03Really Big HatLiz: XD *6:04DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: I hate you. *6:04Invader ZeelTar:*Snickers* *6:04DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: I hate you so very much. *6:04Invader ZeelTar:XD *6:04Really Big HatRBH: YAY FOR HATE! *falls backwards* *6:04Invader ZeelTar:*Sarcasm* Ohhh,i feel so insulted XDDD @Veter *6:04DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *gets up* Hm? *DSM: *drunken smile* HM~ *6:05Invader ZeelTar:Yo DSM? *6:05DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Yeah? *6:05Invader ZeelTar:Mer a sec please *6:05Twistedmetalerooh god *6:06DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *walks to Tar* *6:06Invader ZeelXD) *6:06DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *thinks* WAIT! *6:06Invader ZeelTar:*Dips DSM and kisses her* *6:06Twistedmetaleroblack ops 2 in 6 hours, now everything its gonna be flooded with cod x_x *6:06DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: 0///////0 *6:06Really Big HatLiz: This is very interesting XD *6:07DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: OHUIJBDJIOHWCUL *6:07Invader ZeelTar:*Brings her back up* *6:07DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: I HATE YOU! *6:07Invader ZeelTar:*Puls away* *6:07DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *derp smile* *6:07Invader Zeel*Pull *6:07DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: W-wow. *6:07Invader Zeel*Pulls *Tar:*Smirks at Veter,then smiles at DSM* *6:07DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *slides slowly to the ground* W-OW. *Veter: *pouts* *Veter: *mumbles*I am going to kill you, Tar. *6:08Invader ZeelTar:*Helps DSM up* You ok? *6:09Really Big HatRBH: *sings sorta badly* A little house Aw Finn's stickin' his foot in it! But that's a bad idea dude, Cuz now that bird thinks you're a jerk Finn. *RBH: A beehive, NOOOO! Don't put your foot in there guy! Y'all tried that once before and you know it didn't turn out right! *Twistedmetalero has left the chat. *Invader Zeel has left the chat. *6:10DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *blushes* Yeah, I'm fine. *ZEEL DIED AGAIN! *SPOOTY COMPUTER! *Really Big Hat has left the chat. *6:12DesertedStoneMaidenWRY?! *I IS ARONE *ARR ARON! **ARONE *Invader Zeel has joined the chat. *6:13Invader ZeelXD) *Tar: *Tar:*Smirks at Veter* You mad? XD *6:13DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: Very. *6:13Invader ZeelTar:Good XD *6:14DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *growls* *6:14Invader ZeelTar:*Snickers* DSM~ *6:14DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: *cough cough* Aris. *cough cough* *6:14Invader ZeelTar; XDDD *6:14DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Hm? @Tar *Aris: Hey, I'm not a pouty little brat. *6:14Invader ZeelTar:*Smiles at DSM* **Smiles kindly *6:15DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: WHO YOU CALLING A BRAT? *DSM: *DSM: *giggles* *Elliot: Ew, love. *6:15Invader ZeelTar:*Laughs at Veter and Aris* *6:15DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *turns away* HMPH *6:16Invader ZeelTar:*Walks to DSM* *6:16DesertedStoneMaidenAris: *grabs Dakama* Atleast there's no one to take you. *6:16Invader ZeelTar:XD Nice Aris XD *6:16DesertedStoneMaidenbrb *6:16Invader Zeel *Welcome to the InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki chat *6:37DesertedStoneMaidenI'M BACK>>>>>>> *\BECAUSE I SUCK **sigh* *edjwklDJIFVQE *QFV *FV *QEDF *V *6:40Invader ZeelXD *6:40DesertedStoneMaidenHI *6:40Invader ZeelTar:Oh DSM~ *6:41DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Hm? *Elliot: *groans* *6:42Invader ZeelTar: *6:42DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *blushes* *6:42Invader ZeelTar:*Antenneas go up,knows some one's behind him* *6:43DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Wha? *6:43Invader Zeel(He can't see like normal irkens can) *6:43DesertedStoneMaiden( i know that, only basic movements, right?) *6:43Invader ZeelTar:I...know some one's be hind me... *Mhm) *but his hearing is super developed) *6:44DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *confused* Who? *6:44Invader ZeelTar:*Turns* Who's there *Veter's standing behind Tar* *6:45DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: I'm going to kill you. *Veter: *tackles Tar* *6:45Invader ZeelTar:AHG! *Throws Veter off as he falls* *6:45DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *lands on feet* *6:46Invader ZeelTar:*Gets up,antenneas go forward* *6:46DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *lunges at Tar, grabbing him by the neck* *6:47Invader ZeelTar:Hisssss *Grab's Veter's wrists* *6:47DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: YOU JERK! YOU TOOK MY WOMAN! *wrings Tar's neck* *6:47Invader ZeelTar:*Straining to breath* *6:47DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *screams* ENOUGH! *DSM: *pulls Veter off of Tar* *6:48Invader ZeelTar:*Coughs and takes a deep breath* *6:48DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *grabbing Veter by the collar* Knock it off! *DSM: It's getting old. *tearing up* *6:48Invader ZeelTar:*Rubbing his neck,coughing* *6:48DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *releases Veter* Old.... *6:48Invader ZeelTar:*Gets up,slowly* *6:49DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: Fine. *walks away* *DSM: *eyes glossy* *DSM: *wipes eyes* I'm not going to cry. *DSM: I'm not going to cry. *6:49Invader ZeelTar:*Breathing hard* *Huff puff* whoa....he's stronger than he seems **..... *6:50DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Yeah... *DSM: *breathing heavily, holding back tears* *6:50Invader ZeelTar:*Coughs,walks to DSM* *Tar:Thanx...for getin him off... *6:51DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *collapsing, sobs* I can't cry. *6:51Invader ZeelTar:*Kneels beside DSM* *6:51DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *looks up at Tar* *6:51Invader ZeelTar:*Kind smile,hugs DSM* *6:52DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *looks down, tears trickling* I'm sorry for being weak. *DSM: *rests on Tar* *6:52Invader ZeelTar:Your not weak,not in my eyes *6:52DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *sigh, muffles crying* *DSM: I am.... *6:53Invader ZeelTar:*Wraps arms around her shoulders* *6:54DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *buries face into his shirt* *6:54Invader ZeelTar:Your not weak... *6:54DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *muffled* I am. *6:55Invader ZeelTar:*Hugs her* your a special young girl.and a rather beuatiful one at that *Kind smile* *6:55DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *blushes a little* ... *6:56Invader ZeelTar:Its true....atleast in my eyes *6:57DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *crying weakens* Thanks.... *DSM: *pulls face from shirt, wipes eyes* *6:58Invader ZeelTar:Your so very welcome *Wipes her tears away* *(Late) *6:58DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *blushes as he brushes her tears* *6:59Invader ZeelTar:*Smiles* Your so special *7:00DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *grins* Nah, not really. *DSM: Maybe special ed. *7:00Invader ZeelTar:*Smile widens* To me your special *7:01DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *laughs softly, leaning on Tar's shoulder* *DSM: You're pretty wonderful, yourself. *7:01Invader ZeelTar:*Hold her close* Thank you *7:02DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: It's just the truth. *7:03Invader ZeelTar:*Soft smile,antenneas lay down against his head* *7:03DesertedStoneMaiden((THE CORN)) *7:03Invader Zeelhm) *7:03DesertedStoneMaiden((SO MUCH CORN)) *7:03Invader Zeel*? *7:03DesertedStoneMaiden((AND CHEESE)) *7:03Invader ZeelXD) *7:04DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *closes eyes, smiling* *7:04Invader ZeelTar:*Thinking* --so wonderful,kind and beuatiful-- *7:05DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *thinking* --Tar's so cute-- *DSM: --And amazing-- *DSM: *mumbles*And cool. *7:06Invader ZeelTar:Hm? *7:06DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *opens eyes* Nothing.... *DSM: *blushes a little* *DSM: *gives Tar a little peck on the cheek* *7:07Invader ZeelTar:*Bushes* **Blushes *7:07DesertedStoneMaiden((BUSHES)) *7:07Invader ZeelXD) *7:07DesertedStoneMaiden((ON FIRE)) *7:08Invader ZeelXD) *7:09DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *snuggles Tar* *Elliot: *disgusted* Ugh, this like some kind of Romance movie. *Elliot: I think I'm going to be sick. *7:10Invader ZeelTar:*Snickers at Elliot* Go find Zim,miss jelous *7:10DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *sneers* Whatever. *7:11Invader ZeelTar:*Whispers to DSM* She's jelous *7:11DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *giggles* Totally. *Elliot: *raises eyebrow* I can hear you, you know. *7:11Invader ZeelTar:I know *7:12DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *moans exasperatedly* *Elliot: You people are killing me. *7:12Invader ZeelTar:*Hugs DSM close* Go hug Zim *@Elliot *7:13DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *scoff* *Elliot: *sarcastically* I will. *Elliot: *walks away* *Invader Zeel has left the chat. *Invader Zeel has joined the chat. *7:17Invader ZeelTar:*Snickers* *7:19DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *laughs* *7:19Invader ZeelTar:So jelous XD *7:20DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Indubitably. *7:20Invader ZeelTar:*Looks DSM in her eyes* *7:21DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Hm *DSM: *charcoal eyes stare back* *7:21Invader ZeelTar:Wonderful,amazing,and overall lovly *Tar:And amazing eyes *7:22DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *blushes, looking away* *7:22Invader ZeelTar:*Turns her head back to him* *7:22DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Dude, stop. You're making blush. *7:22Invader ZeelTar:*Smiles* *Tar;*Slightly blushes* *7:23DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *kisses him close to the lips* *7:23Invader ZeelTar:*Blushes hard* *7:24DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *kisses him again, but on lips* *DSM: *blushing madly* *7:24Invader ZeelTar:*Blushes harder,but kisses back* *7:26DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *pulls back slowly* *DSM: Did I do that right? *7:26Invader ZeelTar:*Eyes glossy* Wow....yes...you did *glossy in a good way) *7:27DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Oh, I'm glad. *7:28Invader ZeelTar:*Looks at DSM,smiling* *7:28DesertedStoneMaiden((OH I'M SO FULL OF CHEESE, I'M ALMOST BURSTING)) *7:28Invader ZeelHuh?) *7:29DesertedStoneMaiden((This is way too cheesy for me.)) *7:29Invader ZeelXD) *7:29DesertedStoneMaiden((I'm so used to dark romance)) *7:30Invader Zeel??) *7:30DesertedStoneMaiden((Kinda of like INsanity and Elliot.)) *7:30Invader Zeelah ok) *7:31DesertedStoneMaiden((Just read my song-fic, Tranquilize)) *7:31Invader Zeelmhkay) *7:31DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: So, now what? *7:31Invader Zeelimma readin your new blogie) *7:32DesertedStoneMaiden((Cool)) *7:32Invader ZeelTar:Not,quiet sure *7:32DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *lies down* *7:33Invader ZeelTar:*Tilts head,Dakama walks in* *7:33DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: You love birds done? *Dakama: Aris dragged me out. *7:33Invader ZeelTar:Ha ha ha,very funny Dakama XD *7:33DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: *shrugs* *DSM: And what exactly were you two doing? *7:34Invader ZeelTar:*Looks at DSM* XD *7:34DesertedStoneMaidenAris: Making out. *Dakama: *shoves Aris* Be quiet, idiot. *7:34Invader ZeelTar:XD *7:35DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: We were not. *Aris: Oh, we totally were. *7:35Invader ZeelTar:Nice~ XD *7:35DesertedStoneMaidenAris: She's a very angry kisser. *Aris: Oh, her feistiness. *7:35Invader ZeelTar: XD *7:36DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: *rubs temples* I wish somebody would shoot me. *Dakama: Right now. *7:36Invader ZeelTar:Why? **Tilts head* *7:36DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: To get me away from this bafoon. *7:37Invader ZeelTar:XD nice,lemme guess.He's been around you all day? *7:38DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: Unfortunetly, yes. *7:38Invader ZeelTar:*Sits beside DSM* Poor you huh? *7:39DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: Indeed. *7:40Invader ZeelTar:*Smirk/smiles* Wow *7:41DesertedStoneMaidenAris: She secretly loves me. *Dakama: I said I might. I never said I did. *7:41Invader ZeelTar:XD *7:41DesertedStoneMaidenAris: Then you you do love me. *Dakama: I SAID I MIGHT *Invader ZeelTar:*Falls backwards laughing* *7:43DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Yes? **cancel that! *7:43Invader ZeelXD) *7:43DesertedStoneMaiden*SHE SAID NOTHING *7:44Invader ZeelXDD) *7:44DesertedStoneMaiden*NOTHING! *7:45Invader ZeelTar:*Laugh at Dakama and Aris* *7:46DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: *sigh* *7:47Invader ZeelTar:*Raises up* *Ahem* Im alivez *7:47DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *gets up* *7:48Invader ZeelTar:*Also gets up* *Looks over when he notices slight movement* Hm? *7:49DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: What's wrong? *7:49Invader ZeelTar:I though i saw a slight movement.... *7:51DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *walks in slowly* *DSM: *saddens* Veter... *Veter: *looks down* *Veter: I'm sorry..... *Invader Zeel has left the chat. *7:52DesertedStoneMaidenVETER YOU KILLED ZEEL! *Invader Zeel has joined the chat. *7:53Invader ZeelTar:Hm.... *XD) *7:54DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *whispers to DSM* I love you. *DSM: 0_0 *Veter: *leaves* *7:55Invader ZeelTar:*Antenneas go up* Wow....he left as quick as he came *7:55DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *softly, still slightly shocked* Yeah.... *7:56Invader ZeelTar:Hm.... *7:56DesertedStoneMaiden~AWKWARD~ *7:57Invader ZeelVery XD) *7:57DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *whispers prayer in ancient tongue* *DSM: *prayer becomes faster and faster* *7:58Invader ZeelTar:*Hears DSM's prayer* Hm...? *7:58DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *then, stops* *DSM: What, oh, sorry... *DSM: Just....Praying.... *7:59Invader ZeelTar:Its ok *7:59DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Uh, I have to go, soon. *DSM: *gives Tar a quick peck* *DSM: Bye. *8:00Invader ZeelTar:*Blushes hard* Bye~ *Waves* Category:Blog posts